


Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are

by GlitteryDemon



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Darkiplier - Freeform, Death, Heavy Angst, Insane!Mark, Insanity, M/M, Medical Pills Mention, Mild Gore, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: Sean watched as his beloved boyfriend, Mark, fall apart every day. Sometimes they'd come in episodes, one time it stayed.





	

Sean tried not to cry as he heard his lover gagging into the toilet, he knew he wasn't actually going to throw up, it was just a side effect of those goddamn pills. The pills, colored blue and red, was the size of his finger nail- caused so much damage to Mark.

 

It was supposed to help, it was supposed to make Mark better, get his mind back in place- but it only got worse. He remembered one time, he shouted at Mark's doctor about how the pills were depleting his lover's health. But, all he got was a threat to call security and a weak Mark pulling at him, telling him to stop in a hoarse voice.

 

Sean was pulled from his thoughts as he saw his lover exit the bathroom and sigh softly, Mark seemed so much smaller than Sean now. His skin was always hot and clammy, his eyes had sunken into his head, and he even lost the deep baritone Sean loved so much.

 

"Ye' want me ta' help ya' ta' tha' bedroom, Markimoo?" Sean asked softly, using his lover's nickname, he wanted so desperately to see Mark's smile again.

 

"No, I'm okay.." Mark said as he padded up the stairs, coughing as he did so. Sean winced and followed right after, he knew one day-

 

Mark wasn't going to be there to ask for help.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jackaboy~ where are you? I just want to play~" That deep baritone reached the Irishman's ears and he whimpered, he didn't want that voice to come back this way.

 

Just a week ago, Mark was a weak and frail man..but something changed. He started getting healthier and Sean started to think everything would go back to normal, they'd film together again, they'd be happy.. but then he saw the red glint in Mark's eyes tonight and the mood shifted.

 

Sean ran, but he didn't get far until Mark was able to slam him to the floor, almost choking him to death if he hadn't kneed the other male in the crotch. That's how he found himself here, deep in the closet- hopefully well hidden. His heart thrust itself against his rib cage, and his breathing seemed like it was the loudest. 

 

When he didn't hear anything for a good minute, he thought Mark had given up- but that's when he heard the whirring sound and then the crackling of a chainsaw. 

 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~"

 

Sean widened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming his way. No, not like this.

 

"Markie's gonna FIND YOU!" Mark thrust open the closet door and yanked Sean from his hiding place. 

 

"Mark, p-please no!" Sean pleaded, but it seemed too late as Mark held him down to the ground with his foot and raised the chainsaw before bringing the tip of it down deep into Sean's chest, blood splattering and spraying as the chainsaw stayed in the Irishman.

 

Sean choked up blood, not even being able to scream his pain as the light quickly faded from his bright blue eyes. His body going lifeless under the whirring of the chainsaw.

 

Mark grinned, turning the chainsaw off, and removing it with a loud  _splurge_

 

The larger male set down the bloodied weapon and took Jack's still warm face in his hands, he stared into the foggy eyes before closing his own eyes. When he opened them, they weren't the red glinting ones, but the soft brown glimmering ones.

 

One look of horror came from Mark and he choked back a sob.

 

_"Sean?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comic](http://glitterydemon.deviantart.com/art/come-out-come-out-wherever-you-are-OuO-621361665)


End file.
